Agustus Datang Lagi
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [daily update] Mark dapat telepon dari ibunya kalau temannya sejak kecil akan menumpang tinggal di apartemennya untuk sementara waktu. [tag: markmin, jaemin. birthday project. drabble(s)]
1. Chapter 1

[Agustus Datang Lagi]

Day 01

.

.

Mark baru dua hari yang lalu mendapatkan kabar dari ibunya, kalau teman semasa kecilnya dulu akan kembali tinggal di dekatnya lagi.

Mark sempat menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk mendatangkan satu nama, siapa yang kira-kira dimaksud oleh ibunya dari seberang telepon.

"Jaemin. Na Jaemin!" sambar ibunya ketika mendapati anaknya diam saja. "Kamu dulu dekat sekali dengannya. Jangan bilang kamu lupa."

"…hah?"

Oke, sekarang Mark sudah ingat soal siapa itu teman yang dimaksud ibunya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya lagi, Mark tidak pernah lupa pada anak dengan senyum lebar yang seringkali jadi ajang pamer gigi itu.

"Dia mau pindah ke sini?"

"Iya. Dia tahun ini masuk ke kampus yang sama denganmu."

Mark tidak menjawab apa-apa selain 'ooh'. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, jujur saja. Dia juga bingung kenapa ibunya ini sampai repot-repot memberitahunya soal itu. Yang Mark tahu, ibunya ini terbilang cuek-tanpa-niat. Menurutnya, ibunya bukan orang yang akan mengabarkan sesuatu yang tidak teramat penting seperti tentang teman lamanya sekarang jadi adik tingkatnya di kampus.

"Tapi ibunya bilang dia belum dapat tempat kost…," kata ibunya di tengah-tengah pembicaraan yang mulai menjalar jauh. "…jadi dia tinggal di tempatmu sebentar boleh ya?"

…

…

…

"…hah…?"

.

.

.

 **a/n.** pendek ya. Iya.

Kumpulan drabble yang pengennya update tiap hari sampe ultah Mark. Doain.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 02

.

.

Kata ibunya dua hari yang lalu, Mark dekat sekali dengan Jaemin, dulu. Tapi Mark sebenarnya tidak merasa begitu.

Tidak, dia bukannya tidak suka bermain dengan Jaemin, tapi dia merasa dekat dengan semua teman-temannya semasa kecil –hanya memperhitungkan teman-teman yang ibunya tahu.

Yang ibunya tahu, Mark dulu selalu main dengan yang namanya Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle, dan Jisung –Haechan yang adalah adiknya jadi tidak masuk hitungan. Mark merasa dekat dengan semuanya, dan Jaemin tidak mendapatkan perlakuan khusus sama sekali. Atau kalau boleh jujur, Mark merasa justru paling dekat dengan Jeno, bukan Jaemin.

 _Atau ibu tidak ada niatan khusus soal itu?_ Lama-lama, yang Mark pikirkan adalah ini. Ibunya barangkali memang sedang hanya membujuknya untuk mau menampung Jaemin jika diembel-embeli 'teman dekat'.

Kenapa Mark memusingkan hal ini?

Mungkin karena Mark sedari kemarin jadi merasa tidak tenang. Dia sedikit-sedikit akan mulai bersih-bersih, merapikan barang, dan segala macamnya. Dari awal memang kamarnya itu sudah rapi, tapi kali ini, dia merasa seperti dikejar waktu. Rasanya seperti akan ada petugas inspeksi kesehatan yang akan datang memeriksa kamarnya, soal apakah tempatnya itu layak ditinggali atau tidak.

Mark cemas.

Mark jadi menyayangkan kenapa Haechan, adiknya itu tidak mengambil kuliah di kampus yang sama saja dengannya, jadi dia saja yang menumpang di kamarnya. Dengan begitu, paling tidak, Mark sekarang bisa dengan santai main hape sambil mendengarkan lagu, bukannya malah berkali-kali menolehkan kepala ke kursi panjang yang sudah disiapkan sedemikian rupa untuk tamunya nanti.

Mark pikir, dia sebagai tuan rumah seharusnya menyajikan teh, jadi dia buatkan dua cangkir teh hibiscus. Mungkin juga enak kalau sambil makan manisan, jadi dia juga siapkan sebungkus biskuit gandum. Lalu dia baru ingat biskuit gandum tidak manis, jadi dia bahkan pergi lagi keluar beberapa jam yang lalu dan kembali dengan biskuit selai stroberi.

Dan sekarang dia merasa sudah sangat siap, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dia lakukan, tapi dia tetap merasa tidak tenang. Dia berkali-kali melirik isi meja, berusaha mencari apa yang kurang. Harusnya tidak ada.

Tapi mungkin ada yang lain lagi. Pasti ada yang lain lagi yang membuat Mark merasa tidak nyaman. Kerutan pada keningnya semakin mendalam tiap dia memperkirakan soal berapa jam lagi tamunya itu akan datang. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari janjinya. Mark jadi kehilangan acuan.

"…dia nyasar?" gumamnya setelah memikirkan segala kemungkinan apa yang menghambat _teman_ nya untuk tiba dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Mark berpikir berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya dia menekan tombol _call_ pada hapenya. Dia menelepon Jaemin. Dia sebenarnya masih tidak terlalu ingin menelepon orang yang dia rasa canggung, tapi ini bukan masalah dia sendiri –tersesat di kota asing itu menyeramkan. Dia pernah mengalami itu dan berpikiran kalau tamunya yang terlambat ini juga sedang berada di situasi yang persis sama, itu membuat Mark jauh lebih tidak tenang.

Diangkat.

" _Hyung?"_ suara dari seberang telepon. _"Eh, oh iya, maaf ya aku telat. Jalannya macet."_

"Macet? Katanya kamu naik kereta?"

" _Tidak jadi. Mama dan papa mengantarku naik mobil."_

"Oh… ya sudah. Kalau kira-kira sudah dekat, telepon saja."

" _Hm-hm. Dah, hyung."_

Telepon ditutup.

Mark letakkan hapenya di meja, dan dia mulai menyalakan TV di sana. Dia ingat kalau ada acara yang ingin dia lihat dalam kira-kira 20 menit lagi.

20 menit itu buat Mark tidak lama. Itu sebentar. Tapi kalau bisa, Mark mau meminta acaranya itu dipercepat saja supaya dia tidak usah lagi memikirkan soal suara Jaemin tadi di telepon.

"…suaranya jadi berat…."

Sebuah tepukan di kening.

.

.

.

 **a/n.** wayolo. Ada yang mulai menyadari sesuatu tida hshs


	3. Chapter 3

Day 03

.

.

"Lama nggak ketemu, Om," kata Mark sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada orang yang sekarang berada di ambang pintu apartemennya.

"Pfft." Suara dari orang di sebelahnya. "Dia panggil kamu 'Om'." Dia tepuk pundak orang yang diajak berjabat tangan oleh Mark. Mark mengedutkan alis. Kalau bukan 'om' lalu apa lagi?

Orang itu hanya tertawa pelan lalu meraih tangan Mark. "Iya, lama nggak ketemu. Liat kamu sekarang tingginya sama denganku rasanya ajaib ya," katanya dengan senyum lebar. "Soal 'om' tadi, coba deh, panggil dia pake 'om' juga."

"…? Om Ten?" Mark nggak ngerti, jadi langsung menurut. Dia merasa itu hal wajar, tapi ternyata orang yang dia panggil dengan 'Om Ten' tadi itu langsung terlihat tidak terima.

"Jangan panggil aku Om juga! Panggil Om itu ke Taeyong aja!" katanya sambil memicingkan mata pada Mark. "Kalau aku, panggil hyung!"

"Pa, ma, jangan bikin malu dong."

Mereka bertiga langsung menolehkan kepala pada anak laki-laki yang kelihatan seumuran dengan Mark. Jaemin. Dia membawa banyak sekali tas yang sepertinya terisi penuh.

Dia berjalan mendekat lalu meletakkan tas-tasnya itu di depan pintu. "Aku kira papa sama mama mau mengantar sekalian membawakan tasku. Menyebalkan."

Mark tersenyum miring mendengar penuturan Jaemin. Dia tadi sempat melihat memang pas mereka baru sampai, orangtua Jaemin malah langsung turun dan menyalami Mark, meninggalkan Jaemin yang sedang mencoba membuka bagasi tanpa menjatuhkan barang-barang di dalamnya yang sepertinya penuh sekali.

"Kan kamu mulai hari ini serba mandiri. Papa sama mama sudah ngasih keringanan super spesial nih, nganter kamu ke sini. Jadi kamu nggak pakai nyasar-nyasar dulu." Ten tertawa meledek. Dia senang menggoda anak sulungnya yang satu ini.

"Bohong!" bantahnya cepat. "Papa sama mama kan emang rencananya mau liburan juga di sini! Di bagasi ada koper yang bukan punyaku! Terus tadi aku lihat di history browser hape papa ada soal booking hotel!"

Taeyong langsung terlihat mencari-cari hapenya di kantong celana, tapi tidak ada. Oh, iya. Memang biasanya kalau menyetir, hapenya selalu digeletakkan begitu saja di dashboard. Mungkin Jaemin tadi melihat-lihat isinya.

Ten menyikut Taeyong, menyuruhnya diam. "Yaa, memangnya kenapa? Kan Jisung juga lagi study tour lima hari. Terus papa kamu juga udah nggak ada kerjaan lagi." Ten beralih pada Mark. "Nah, Mark. Jam 4 kami harus check-in hotel. Karena kami masih belum familiar daerah sini, jadi kami mau cepet jalan lagi. Titip Jaemin di sini ya? Kira-kira sebulan saja kok."

"Buat biaya dan segala macamnya, nanti di-transfer. Ten sudah dapat nomor rekeningmu dari mamamu." Taeyong menambahkan.

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya lambat sambil menerima sejumlah uang dari Taeyong ketika berjabat tangan lagi.

"Dah, Jaemin! Jangan bikin repot Mark ya!" kata Ten sambil melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil.

Jaemin terlihat membalas lambaian tangannya sambil tertawa. "Aku nggak pernah bikin repot!"

Mark juga rasanya ingin tertawa sebenarnya melihat Taeyong yang duduk di kursi kemudi seperti menggigit bibir. Dia kelihatan tidak begitu siap melepas anak sulungnya di tempat asing seperti itu.

Selepas mereka pergi, Mark mengajak Jaemin masuk sambil berkata akan membantunya merapikan barang-barangnya, tapi Jaemin diam terus di depan. Menoleh pada panggilan namanya saja tidak.

"Jaemin?" Mark mengulang lagi, dan kali ini Jaemin memutar badannya.

Ah.

Sama seperti papanya. Dia menggigit bibir.

"Err… kenapa?"

Jaemin menggelengkan kepala. "Nggak apa-apa. Ayo. Masuk," katanya sambil melalui Mark yang masih melihat ke arahnya.

Sekarang Mark mengerti kenapa Taeyong terlihat tidak siap berpisah dari anaknya yang satu itu.

"…kok…lucu sih…?" Mark mengusak kepalanya sebelum menyusul Jaemin yang sudah mulai membawa masuk tas-tasnya.

.

.

.

 **a/n.** wah bahasanya beda.

Yang bingung kenapa-kenapanya, bisa baca fic aku yang _Ada Apa dengan Tetangga_ dulu hehehe. Di situ perkapalannya sebenernya antara hyung line aja, tapi sebenernya kalo ditelaah lagi itu ada sedikit Markmin Noren yang kasat mata hwhw. Markmin noren sudah mandarah daging gimana ini sampe ditulis tanpa sadar.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 04

.

.

"Jadi katanya, papa nggak bolehin aku ngekost di kostan yang campur, takut ada apa-apa. Tapi papa juga lebih takut lagi aku belok kalo kostnya khusus cowok!" Jaemin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya sambil merapikan baju-bajunya ketika Mark bertanya 'memang benar-benar tidak ada tempat kost yang kosong di sekitar sini?'. "Terus jadi gimana? Masa aku ngekostnya di tempat kost anak cewek! Apalagi, kan papa juga belok. Kenapa sih."

Mark tidak tahu harus mengomentari yang mana dulu. Yang soal papanya itu belok untung sudah dikutip Jaemin, jadi Mark tidak butuh komentar lagi.

"Hmm… kalau begitu, kenapa papamu bolehin kamu di sini kalau dia takut kamu belok?"

"Itu aku juga bingung sih," balas Jaemin setelah diam sejenak. "Mungkin karena papa tahu kita temenan aja?"

Mark hanya menganggukkan kepala. Dia melanjutkan membantu Jaemin menata bajunya, tapi dia lihat ternyata bagian pekerjaannya sudah habis. Ketika dia minta Jaemin memberinya lagi, Jaemin bilang dia bisa melanjutkannya sendiri. "Terima kasih, hyung!"

"Uh? Oh, ya. Ya," balas Mark sambil mengalihkan muka ketika Jaemin berterimakasih dengan senyumannya yang biasa. "Tidak masalah."

Mark berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dari luar, Mark mendengar sayup-sayup siulan Jaemin yang seakan benar-benar sudah terbiasa berada di sana.

Semuanya dirasa curang oleh Mark, apalagi ketika dia lihat dua cangkir berisi teh yang disiapkannya dari siang saking dia tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Terakhir dia lihat, uap masih mengepul dari dua cangkir itu. Sekarang? Terasa hangat saja pun tidak.

' _Oh, iya. Makan malam bagaimana ya.'_

Mark mulai memikirkan soal itu ketika dia lihat jam tangannya menunjuk angka 5.

Orangtua Jaemin menitipkan Jaemin padanya. Jadi, Mark pikir, memasakkan makan malam sambil memperhitungkan gizinya seimbang atau tidak itu juga sudah merupakan hal paling minimal yang harus dia lakukan.

Mark mengetikkan sesuatu di hapenya.

To: Ibu  
 _Bu, aku boleh masak ya?_

Helaan napas ketika ibunya dengan sangat cepat membalas dengan ' _tidak_ '. Lalu ada lagi pesan dari ibunya yang bilang untuk beli saja.

Mark enggan untuk menyajikan makanan dari luar untuk tamunya bahkan pada hari pertama dia menumpang. Kesannya, gaya hidupnya selama ini tidak sehat.

Hm. Mark butuh pembenaran.

…

…

"Hyung, kita makan di luar atau gimana–… hm?"

Jaemin mengernyitkan kening melihat Mark menyender lemas pada tembok dapur. Dia lihat Mark seperti meratapi penggorengan yang di atasnya ada telur yang seperti jatuh dari ketinggian beberapa meter –hancur.

"Hyung ngapain?!" Jaemin langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk mematikan api kompornya. Dia meringis melihat kulit telur yang bahkan ikut tergoreng seperti memang diniatkan begitu dari awal –bukan karena tidak sengaja atau apa. "Kamu bukannya nggak bisa masak?"

Mark mengangkat kepalanya. "…tau darimana?"

"Mamamu."

Oh, iya. Siapa lagi.

"Katanya, hyung sarapan pakai oatmeal, terus kalau siang beli di kantin. Malamnya beli di luar," kata Jaemin lagi, ketika dia lihat Mark mengusap wajahnya seperti sangat, sangat menyesal. "Jadi aku kira kita malam ini antara makan di luar atau delivery."

"…aku kira aku harus memasakkanmu sesuatu." Mark berkata dengan nada rendah, berusaha menyembunyikan malunya. "Karena… ya… orangtuamu menitipkanmu di sini."

Jaemin terkekeh lalu menepuk pipi Mark lumayan keras. "Aku di sini numpang doang, hyung. Bukan buat dilayanin." Dia lalu melihat-lihat isi dapur. "Hmm… untuk ukuran orang yang tidak memasak, persediaan bahan makananmu lengkap. Ya udah, kita masak aja yuk."

Mark masih memegangi pipinya yang ditepuk Jaemin tadi. "Masak? Kamu bisa?"

Jaemin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memamerkan deretan giginya lalu mulai memberikan instruksi pada Mark.

Di apartemen itu, Mark adalah tuannya. Tapi kalau masalah dapur, Jaemin ternyata mengambil alih.

.

.

.

 **a/n.** duh mereka nikah tau gengs ini mah.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 05

.

.

"Iya, pa. Aku sudah makan kok. Hm. Iya. Tadi? Kita masak sendiri. Nggak apa-apa kok. Beneran! Udahan ya pa?"

"Ya gimana lagi, bu? Aku ya nggak enak lah masa hari pertama ngasihnya langsung makanan beli. Iya, iya. Nggak lagi. Iyaa. Janji. Iya. Aduh. Iya. Udah ya."

Tuut tuut.

"Haah."

"Haah."

Mark dan Jaemin menghela napas bersamaan. Mereka baru saja ditelpon orangtuanya yang sekadar menanyakan kabar.

Jaemin menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Mark. "Ketahuan masak ya?" godanya. "Untung ada aku, hyung."

Mark memutar mata. Justru kalau tidak ada dia, pikiran untuk masak itu tidak akan pernah terbersit dalam kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Hyung kok bisa tinggalnya di apartemen gini sih hyung? Kan hyung nggak bisa masak."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Nggak. Tapi kan aku udah pernah keliling nyari kost. Setiap kost yang kita datengin semuanya ada kantinnya gitu lho," jelas Jaemin sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Terlalu lama duduk jadi membuatnya pegal. "Tapi di lantai dasar banyak tempat makannya sih. Seringnya makan di situ ya hyung?"

"Iya, aku sering makan di situ. Ada banyak jadi tinggal pilih aja." Mark membuka bungkusan biskuit gandum yang dia siapkan dari pagi. "Tapi kalau soal kenapa di apartemen, itu gara-gara Haechan awalnya bilang mau kuliah di kampusku juga, jadi harusnya kamar yang kamu pakai sekarang itu kamarnya Haechan."

Jaemin membulatkan matanya lucu. "Oh ya? Haechan?"

Mark mengangguk.

"Terus tidak jadi?"

"Hm-hm. Dia masuk ke pilihan keduanya –bareng Jeno."

"Renjun? Renjun di mana?"

"Renjun ke luar negeri. Dia ikut papanya. Ke mananya itu aku lupa. Nih." Mark mengoperkan bungkusan biskuitnya pada Jaemin yang sekarang duduk bersila di kursinya.

"Mau yang itu." Dia menunjuk pada bungkusan biskuit selai stroberi yang dibeli Mark dengan buru-buru. Mark mengambilkannya untuk Jaemin karena posisi duduknya yang lebih dekat. "Yey. Tengs tengs."

"…kamu masih ingat semuanya ya?"

"Hm? Maksudnya?"

"Yah… kamu pindah sekeluarga pas lulus SD kan?" untuk beberapa alasan, Mark merasa takut salah berkata di sini. "Kebanyakan temanku lupa soal teman dari masa belum sekolah gitu lho. Jadi aku kira kamu lupa."

Jaemin menggelengkan kepala. Alisnya berkerut tidak suka. "Aku ingat. Ingat jelas, malah," tukasnya sambil mengunyah biskuit. "Palingan yang lupa itu kalian. Soalnya yang pergi itu selalu dilupain. Apalagi kalo yang pergi cuma satu."

Nggak. Nggak sama sekali.

Mark inginnya menjawab begitu karena memang dia ketika masih SMA sering mendengar Jeno, Renjun, dan Chenle yang main ke rumahnya membicarakan soal Jaemin dan Jisung di kamar Haechan. Mark juga maunya ikut mereka ngobrol-ngobrol, tapi entah kenapa mereka selalu datang pada jam-jam Mark harus les –waktu itu dia mau ujian masuk.

Tapi rasanya aneh dan terdengar ngeles kalau tiba-tiba dia berkata begitu, padahal tidak satupun dari mereka menanyakan pada orangtuanya masing-masing soal kontak Jaemin. Padahal juga mereka tahu jelas kalau orangtua mereka masih sering kontakan dengan orangtua Jaemin dan Jisung.

"…aku ingat."

Entah terdengar seperti apa di telinga Jaemin, tapi dari semua teman-temannya, Mark paling tidak mau dirinyalah yang dianggap Jaemin lupa. Lupa soal Jaemin –padahal Mark juga tahu, dia juga tidak pernah berusaha mencari cara untuk bicara lagi dengannya sebelum ini.

Jaemin tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia hanya menghabiskan biskuit yang ada di mulutnya lalu mulai berjalan ke kamarnya sambil berkata dia sudah mengantuk dan dia ingin istirahat.

.

.

.

 **a/n.** mulai ambyar ya. doain plis. Plis. Plis.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 06

.

.

" _Hyung! Aku dengar dari mama, katanya Jaemin sekarang nempatin kamarku di apartemen hyung?"_

Mark menjauhkan hapenya dari telinga lantaran suara adiknya itu benar-benar keras dan melengking bahkan di telepon sekalipun. "Iya. Dia di sini udah hampir tiga minggu. Kok kamu kayak baru tau sih?"

" _Ya memang nggak ada yang cerita! Nggak suka ih mainnya diem-dieman."_ Haechan mendengus. _"Baru tau juga gara-gara papa tiba-tiba nanya aku udah ada omongan lagi sama Jaemin apa nggak. Taunya Jaemin lagi sama hyung di sana. Ah, elah."_

Mark diam mendengarkan omelan adiknya sambil menonton TV, dengan kaki yang diluruskan. Ini hari liburnya. Dia harus merayakannya dalam tenang walaupun mungkin sedikit diinterupsi oleh suara berfrekuensi tinggi Haechan yang rentetan omelannya tidak mau berhenti.

"Aaaku pulang."

Mark melirik pada arah suara tadi, yang berasal dari pintu depan. Jaemin baru pulang dari perpustakaan –dan kelihatannya dia sempat mampir dulu kalau melihat kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Ya, _welcome, welcome_ ," balas Mark, masih menempatkan hapenya dekat dengan mulutnya.

" _Apaan, hyung?_ Welcome? _"_

"Nggak, itu Jaemin baru pulang."

Jaemin mendengar namanya disebut. "Hyung menelepon siapa?"

"Haechan."

" _Kasih ke Jaemin dong hapenya!"_

"Hah? Ngapain?"

" _Mau ngajak_ creambath _. Ya mau ngobrol, lah. Apaan sih."_ Kesel. _"Masa yang ngobrol lagi sama Jaemin cuma hyung doang."_

Menuruti mau Haechan, Mark menyodorkan hapenya pada Jaemin yang daritadi hanya berdiri canggung di dekat TV. Dia seperti mau mendekat tapi sungkan juga. Takut mengganggu _quality time_ kakak dan adik itu.

Jaemin menerima hapenya itu dengan ragu. "Halo?"

" _Wha –suaranya berat sangat!"_ Haechan baru pertama kali ini mendengar suara Jaemin setelah terakhir bertemu itu di acara kelulusan SD. _"Ini Jaemin beneran?"_

Jaemin yang tadi sempat memelankan suara sekarang malah jadi tersenyum lebar. "Ini Haechan, kan? Suaranya kok kayaknya belum ada perubahan sama sekali?"

" _Heh, sombong! Suaraku udah pecah juga tau!"_

Mark menghela napas lega melihat Jaemin mulai asik terbawa larut dalam obrolannya dengan Haechan. Hapenya sekarang jadi tidak bisa dia gunakan, tapi tidak masalah.

"Jaem," panggilnya pada Jaemin yang masih berdiri saja. Jaemin sepertinya tidak dengar, masih asik mendengarkan curcolan Haechan. "Jaemin."

Masih tidak digubris oleh si empunya nama, Mark akhirnya berdiri dan mendekati Jaemin.

"Ahaha! Kenapa bisa begitu?" Jaemin tergelak pada entah banyolan apa yang tengah dilontarkan Haechan. Tapi apapun itu, tapi banyolannya sepertinya benar-benar lucu sampai Jaemin tidak sadar sedang dituntun Mark untuk duduk di _space_ sebelahnya yang kosong di kursinya tadi. Benar-benar yang tidak sadar sama sekali, sampai-sampai waktu Jaemin mengembalikan hapenya pada Mark, dia sempat terlihat kaget kenapa Mark tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya.

Mark tidak terlalu membalas apa-apa pada ekspresi kaget _adiknya_ itu, kecuali senyuman pasrah. "Kamu kayaknya sasaran empuk penculik deh. Hati-hati ya."

.

.

.

 **a/n.** jadi… sampe sini pun konfliknya gak ada ya. apa gak perlu ada konflik. Tapi ntar ending nya bakal gimana kalo gak ada konflik yang jelasnya ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 07

.

.

"Lagi bete?"

Mark tidak mengerti pertanyaan Jaemin. "Bete? Siapa?" Jaemin hanya menjawab dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah balik pada Mark. "Aku? Nggak. Biasa aja."

Jaemin hanya mengeluarkan suara berdengung. Jelas dia skeptis. Mark yang biasanya pasti akan terlihat sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri memikirkan sebuah topik obrolan dengannya sekarang malah terlihat planga-plongo. Tapi Jaemin putuskan untuk tidak memaksa hyungnya itu untuk bicara. Dia hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil berlalu.

Tanpa Jaemin ketahui, Mark mengikutinya dengan matanya seraya me-reka ulang apa yang terjadi di jalan pulangnya tadi sore.

" _Mark Lee, ayolah. Jadi pacarku," kata seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang diurai panjang. Dia terlihat berkali-kali mencoba menyelipkan tangannya untuk bergelayut manja pada lengan Mark, tapi gagal. "Kamu juga masih sendiri, kan? Ayolah!"_

 _Mark berusaha berjalan dengan jarak berjauhan, tapi demi Tuhan, tiap Mark menjauh tiga langkah, perempuan itu akan mendekat lima langkah._

" _Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak ada mood untuk itu."_

" _Kalau tidak ada ya dibuat ada."_

"… _kalaupun ada, itu bukan denganmu."_

" _Ah, masa sih?~"_

Mark menghela napas keras untuk sekiranya bisa melegakan kepalanya yang, ugh, berat sekali rasanya. Suara yang melengking tinggi khas perempuan itu masih terus mengiang-ngiang, dan kepala Mark terasa mau pecah. Itu bukan sekali-dua kali. Bukan juga 3-4 kali. Seratus kali. Itu lebay, tapi itu yang Mark rasa.

Sangat sering, terlalu sering malah. Sampai akhirnya Mark kelepasan bicara, ' _aku sudah punya pacar'_ , dan perempuan itu diam membatu.

Mark pikir, akhirnya perempuan itu menyerah. Tapi ternyata dia malah menantang Mark untuk mengenalkannya dengan si pacar. Dia juga menambahkan , _'itu kalau si nona pacar ini benar-benar ada sih'_.

Hih. Kesal lama-lama.

"Hyung, cerita aja sih?"

Mark mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada arah suara. "Apa?"

Jaemin menunjuk ke tengah-tengah keningnya. "Di sini," katanya. "Berkerut, tuh. Mikirin apa sih?"

Oh, daritadi Jaemin ternyata masih belum sepenuhnya menyerah. Mark sontak menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Ah, menukik naik.

Mark merasa bersalah sendiri telah membuat _adiknya_ khawatir. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang 'tidak apa-apa', tapi dia bahkan buat punya masalah diam-diam saja tidak bisa.

Setelah dipikirkan lebih-lebih, dengan menahan rasa malu, Mark akhirnya menjelaskan apa yang daritadi mengganggu pikirannya pada Jaemin –yang mana Jaemin jawab spontan dengan sesuatu yang kira-kira lumayan bisa ditebak.

Sangat mudah ditebak. Sampai-sampai tidak butuh dijabarkan di sini.

.

.

.

 **a/n.** yeh.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 08

.

.

"Huh. Ternyata benar-benar ada ya," kata gadis yang dari hari kemarin. Dia menggigit sedotannya untuk pelampiasan. " _Nona_ pacar."

Jaemin memainkan ujung rambutnya sambil tersenyum. "Hehe. Nona? Aku laki-laki, sih. Yang non amah kamu," katanya, enteng. "…tapi nggak kayak nona sih. Maaf ya. Hehe."

"Pfft." Mark menahan tawa ketika dia lihat ekspresi perempuan itu mengeras. "Eh, maaf," katanya waktu ditatap tajam oleh si gadis.

"Ah, bodo amat! Siapa pula yang mau sama orang homo!" lalu dia pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Dia tidak lihat bagaimana Mark dan Jaemin di belakang sudah saling high-five.

"Makasih ya, Jaem! Harusnya dari awal aku cerita aja ke kamu ya," katanya sambil bercerita bagaimana perempuan yang tadi itu mendekatinya dengan cara yang jauh lebih ganas jika dibandingkan dengan anak perempuan yang lain. "Aku sudah merasa cukup tegas, tapi yah. Dia baru kelihatan berubah pas aku bilang soal pacar itu."

Jaemin tertawa. "Mark hyung nggak bilang-bilang nih kalau banyak yang ngejar! Tapi ya aku lumayan bisa nebak sih."

"Kenapa? Gara-gara aku ganteng ya?"

Jaemin nabok. "Dilarang ngomong lagi ya, abis ini," katanya dengan wajah malas, tapi lalu dia tersenyum tipis. "Hyung nggak tau ya? Tiap hari, pas hyung pulang, pasti ada bau parfum cewek di baju hyung. Baunya beda-beda."

Yang namanya nggak sadar, Mark langsung nyiumin bajunya.

"Ya sekarang mah nggak ada, hyung. Kan daritadi nggak ada cewek nempelin." Jaemin ketawa lagi, nabok lagi juga. Kerjaannya nabok ya sekarang. Tapi Mark masih aja nyiumin bajunya. "Udah ih. Dibilangin nggak ada baunya."

"Ada tau," balas Mark, kali ini udah nggak nyiumin. "Bau cologne kamu."

"Hah…?" rada nggak nyangka Mark ngomong gitu. Dia langsung inget, emang tadi pas dia baru nyamperin si perempuan tadi, Jaemin jalan sambil ngiringin Mark yang ala ala pacar alay. "Ih, jangan diciumin kalo gitu! Geli tau!"

"Ya udah, ini juga udah nggak ciumin lagi," kata Mark sambil menahan Jaemin yang mau mukul. "Udah ah, pulang aja. Udah selesai kan?"

"Hm."

.

.

.

 **a/n.** lho jadi judulnya ini kok kayak gak nyambung ya. Maaf yak.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 09

.

.

"Hyung, lihat handuk kecilku nggak? Yang warna biru muda, yang biasanya aku pake buat rambut." Jaemin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Mark sambil bertanya detil pada si empunya kamar yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Tapi sebelum dijawab, ternyata Jaemin menemukan barang yang dicarinya tersampir di gantungan baju Mark. "Kok di sini?"

"Eh, nggak tau. Kamu diem-diem ke sini kali sambil ngeringin rambut, terus ketinggal di sini?"

"Nggak ah. Ngapain aku ke sini diem-diem." Jaemin langsung berbalik jalan keluar begitu handuk kecilnya sudah berada di tangan.

"Oh iya." Mark menggeser mundur kursinya. "Mau kubantu packing?"

"Nggak usah. Aku bisa kok," jawab yang lebih muda tanpa menolehkan kepala. "Hyung juga lagi ada tugas kan? Tenang aja. Kalau aku emang butuh bantuan, pasti aku minta kok."

Mark diam lalu mengangguk. Iya, sudah sebulan Jaemin di sana dan ternyata orangtua Jaemin tidak berbohong soal pasti akan membawa Jaemin keluar dari apartemen Mark dalam waktu sebulan. Tiga hari yang lalu, tepatnya ketika mereka main pacar-pacaran itu, malamnya, mereka dapat telepon dari Taeyong. Mereka sudah menemukan kost yang pas untuk Jaemin, katanya.

" _Uang buat bulan depan kamu simpan aja. Anggap itu ucapan terimakasih,"_ kata Taeyong ketika Mark bertanya soal uang yang dikirimkan ke rekeningnya sepertinya berlebih kalau memang Taeyong akan menjemput Jaemin sebelum Juli berakhir. Mark sedikit keberatan, tapi dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolaknya.

Leher dirasanya kaku setelah menggunakan komputernya untuk kurang lebih dua jam. Tugasnya belum selesai, tapi dia mulai merasa tertarik untuk mengecek orang yang sedang sibuk sendiri juga di kamar sebelah.

"Hyung, aku tahu kamu di belakangku," kata Jaemin sambil memicingkan mata mendapati Mark diam-diam masuk ke kamarnya dengan niatan menggelitikinya dari belakang.

Mark tertawa garing. "Kok tahu? Rasanya aku tidak bersuara."

"Jangan kayak ini baru pertama kalinya kamu ngelakuin hal kayak gitu deh."

Tidak memusingkan lebih lama soal helaan napas Jaemin, Mark mulai menyamankan diri di sana sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Dia juga tidak terlalu menggubris soal peringatan Jaemin untuk tidak membuat acak-acakan barang-barangnya yang sudah disusun rapi itu. Mark sudah dibuat diam hanya dengan melihat ada banyak sekali barang-barang yang akan dibawa Jaemin pergi dari apartemennya ini.

"Padahal waktu kamu pertama datang, barangmu nggak sebanyak ini," kata Mark. Dia mengambil salah satu barang dari dalam kopernya. "Nggak boleh nyuri tau."

Juluran lidah diberikan Jaemin sebagai respon untuk candaan Mark. "Di sini apa coba yang bisa dicuri? Nggak ada yang bagus."

"Wah, sembarangan." Mark tertawa, lalu mendekat untuk mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Jaemin. "Makan dulu yuk. Nanti lanjutin lagi."

Jaemin melirik jam dindingnya sebelum mulai menyanggupi ajakan Mark. Dia berjalan lebih dulu ke dapur dan memanaskan seloyang pizza yang tadi mereka pesan, tapi tidak langsung dimakan karena ternyata pizzanya datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan dan mereka berdua masih sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Hehe, nakal sekali-kali nggak apa-apa kan," kata Jaemin sambil memasukkan sepotong pizza ke dalam mulutnya. "Papa nggak bakal bolehin makan pizza jam segini soalnya."

"Tapi kayaknya mama kamu dulu sering makan apa aja kapan aja deh."

"Kan papa nggak berani negur mama."

Tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, Mark lalu fokus melanjutkan mengunyah. Mereka berdua sepertinya daritadi menahan lapar, karena tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka akhirnya menyisakan sepotong pizza yang entah jadi milik siapa –keduanya sudah sama-sama makan empat potong.

"Ambil saja kalau mau," kata Mark sambil menenggak air mineral. "Aku kenyang."

"Aku juga." Jaemin bersandar pada kursinya, ingin menunjukkan pada Mark kalau perutnya sudah tidak muat lagi untuk satu potong pizza yang tersisa. "Bagi dua aja."

Tidak ada niatan menunggu tanggapan Mark, Jaemin mulai memotong pizzanya menjadi dua bagian. Dia tempatkan bagian yang satu di piring Mark, dan bagian yang lain langsung dimakannya.

"Mulai besok," kata Jaemin setelah menelan habis pizza dalam mulutnya. "Hyung makan di luar lagi dong. Hehe. Belajar masak sana."

"Hm." Mark menaikkan alisnya melihat Jaemin asik menertawainya. "Emangnya besok papa kamu bakal jemput jam berapa?"

"Jam… 2 kayaknya?"

"Nah. Masih bisa kan masakin sarapan dan makan siang?" dia mulai tersenyum miring, merasa menang, sementara Jaemin mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yeh, dasar. Iya, iya. Makan malemnya juga sekalian dah. Aku mah baik."

Setelah merapikan meja, mereka kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing dan tidak bertukar kata lagi sampai pagi.

.

.

 **a/n.** jeng jeng.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10

(note: jangan marahin saya plis sama endingnya)

.

.

.

Mark menyadari Jaemin yang terus-terusan melirik jam tangannya. Sesekali helaan napas lolos dari celah bibirnya lantaran menyadari kalau suara ketukan pintu bisa terdengar kapan saja.

"Barangmu sudah siap semua?" tanya Mark, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian orang yang sedang duduk di depannya. "Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Repot nanti."

Jaemin mengulas senyum seadanya lalu mengangguk. "Sudah kok. Aku sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali." Dia melempar pandangannya ke asal tempat. Apapun, apapun yang bukan Mark.

Jaemin terlihat cemas, menurut Mark.

Dengan alasan itu, akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk bertanya. Barangkali, dia berbuat salah dan itu mengganggu Jaemin. Tapi Jaemin menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata apa yang sedang dipikirkannya itu bukan gara-gara Mark.

Tok tok.

"Mark!"

Terdengar suara dari luar. Kemungkinan besar itu orangtua Jaemin yang datang menjemput, tapi… entahlah. Suaranya tidak seperti Taeyong atau Ten –Jaemin yakin soal itu. Malahan, yang merasa kenal pada suara itu justru… Mark sendiri.

Mark buru-buru membuka pintu, dan benar. " _Pa –_ ayah?!" dia kaget mendapati ayahnya di sana, cengar-cengir sambil melambaikan tangan pada Mark, lalu pada Jaemin yang berdiri di belakang Mark. "Kenapa ayah di sini? Lho, ibu juga?"

"Haha, boleh dong mampir-mampir. Mau nengokin Jaemin juga, sekalian," kata ayahnya santai.

"Siang, Om Johnny," sapa Jaemin ketika dia sadar ayahnya Mark yang tinggi itu melihat ke arahnya. "Om Taeil juga."

Johnny senyum-senyum, lalu sempat melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. "Terus? Orangtuamu belum sampai ya? Kami sebenarnya tadi berangkat bareng tapi kepisah di jalan gara-gara ban kempes. Taunya mereka yang lama ya."

Mark merasa aneh mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Berangkat bareng? Buat apa?

"Iya, belum. SMS juga belum dibalas," jawab Jaemin sambil kembali mengecek hapenya. "Padahal sudah mau jam 3."

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam dan mengobrol sambil menunggu orangtua Jaemin. Johnny di sana terlihat sudah sangat PW, mengobrol terus-terusan dengan Jaemin, sementara Mark berusaha menggali informasi dari ibunya, Taeil.

"Ma, kenapa ke sini nggak bilang-bilang?" dia berbisik-bisik di dekat telinga Taeil. "Pasti ada apa-apanya deh!"

Taeil tersenyum geli mendengar Mark jadi memanggilnya dengan 'mama' lagi seperti dulu –Mark sering kelepasan jadi manggil begitu tiap emosi. "Curigaan banget ya. Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa. Kemarin emang papa mama Jaemin main ke rumah buat kumpul-kumpul lagi, terus papa kamu pas denger mereka mau jemput Jaemin hari ini di sini, langsung bilang 'kita ikut juga yuk'. Gitu."

Mark itu skeptis, oke. Dia rada percaya nggak percaya sama cerita mamanya. Tapi dia juga tau sih, papanya itu orangnya gimana. Selalu _on a whim_ –dan sifatnya yang ini benar-benar diturunkan ke anak bungsunya, Haechan.

"Atau… kamu berharap ada apa-apa?"

Mark mengerutkan alis mendengar apa yang dikatakan mamanya barusan. Menyebalkan. Tapi dia putuskan untuk tidak membalas. Durhaka.

Tok tok tok tok.

"Oh, itu sepertinya mereka." Johnny baru saja akan beranjak, tapi dia batalkan dan beralih pada Jaemin. "Biarin anaknya aja deh yang nyambut."

Jaemin tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. Sebuah pelukan langsung menghamburinya.

"Jaemin! Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Taeyong sibuk mengecek keadaan anaknya, tapi lalu dia dapat sebuah tepukan yang agak keras pada pundaknya.

"Ih, anakmu yang ini tuh udah gede! Laki-laki, lagi. Udah dong!"

Taeyong tidak peduli. Ten boleh saja menendangnya saat itu juga, tapi yang pasti, dia akan tetap memastikan anak pertamanya itu baik-baik saja.

Ten melihat ke dalam untuk mencari Mark, tapi yang dia lihat pertama malah mantan tetangganya yang paling raksasa sedang cengar-cengir aneh sambil menyeruput teh. "Lho? Katanya bannya kempes. Kok udah di sini?"

"Kalian aja yang lama. Pasti mampir-mampir deh."

Ten ketawa. Emang mampir sih. "Eh, udah, udah. Ayo, masuk. Reuni episode 2!" Ten menggiring masuk Taeyong yang masih asik memeluk Jaemin, sedangkan Mark sudah berjalan ke dapur menyiapkan teh lagi.

…

…

Benar-benar episode 2 yang panjang. Mereka mengobrol soal apapun dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting juga, sampai-sampai tidak sadar jam sudah menunjukkan angka 5.

"Udah yuk, pamit. Nggak enak sama ibu kostnya kalau datangnya kemaleman," kata Ten sambil menghabiskan sisa-sisa teh di cangkirnya. "Kalian juga gimana rencananya?" Ten bertanya pada Johnny dan Taeil.

"Kita pulang nanti, rada maleman aja. Masih pengen gangguin si bocah." Johnny cengengesan puas pas liat Mark menghela napas.

Jaemin memasukkan barang-barangnya ke mobil, dibantu Taeyong dan Taeil. Mark? Kenapa Mark tidak membantunya? Karena ada yang menahannya untuk mengobrol sebentar.

"Ng… kenapa ya?" Mark bingung ketika Johnny dan Ten mulai terlihat seperti akan menginterogasinya.

"Gimana?" Ten bertanya dengan ekspresi luar biasa tidak sabaran. Itu membingungkan Mark. "Gimana rasanya tinggal bareng Jaemin?"

"…hah?"

"Jawab aja, Mark." Johnny geleng-geleng. Keliatan banget dia juga nikmatin ini. "Seneng? Nyaman? Mau lebih lama lagi? Atau apa?"

"? A-Aku nggak paham, beneran!" Mark menatap bergantian wajah Johnny dan Ten yang lalu malah memutar matanya, tidak percaya kalau Mark yang terkenal pintar ini mengaku tidak mengerti, tidak mengerti.

"Kamu nggak ngerasa pengen nahan Jaemin biar dia tetep di sini aja?" Ten menyunggingkan senyum aneh. "Aku sih bisa aja ngatur biar Jaemin tetep di sini, tapi itu kalau kamu mau. Toh, ke kampus lebih deket kalau dari sini ketimbang dari kost yang Taeyong tentuin, jadi itu juga ngebantu Jaemin banget –tapi ya itu, itu kalau kamu mau."

"Iya. Aku denger sih itu kostnya emang aman dan yah, instagrammable. Feeds Instagram Jaemin rapi kan? Dia pasti seneng di sana," tambah Johnny. Alisnya berkerut-kerut menyebalkan. "Tapi kalau menurut feeling papa nih, kalau disuruh antara kost instagrammable sama di sini, Jaemin bakal lebih milih di sini."

Mark hampir mau bilang, 'anaknya aja bukan kok udah main feeling-feelingan', tapi Mark tau itu nggak sopan, jadi dia diem aja sambil berusaha mencerna kira-kira mereka ini maunya apa. Mark pikir lagi ya, kata-kata Taeil tadi juga rasanya rada aneh. 'Atau kamu berharap ada apa-apa?'. Maksudnya?

"…aku sih…." Mark menghindar bertemu mata dengan dua orang yang sekarang dengan (tidak) sabar menunggu jawabannya. "…terserah Jaemin?"

Jawaban yang membosankan tentu saja buat dua makhluk itu, tapi Mark tidak mengada-ada. Kalau sudah begini, dia hanya ingin mengikuti mau Jaemin. Kalau Jaemin mau pindah, Mark bantu packing. Kalau Jaemin mau tetap di sana, Mark bantu bongkar lagi tasnya. Semuanya benar-benar terserah Jaemin.

Ten menghela napas. Johnny mengusak rambutnya. Mereka lalu hanya menepuk pundak Mark sebelum keluar menyusul yang lain. Terlihat jelas mereka sebenarnya dibuat kecewa.

Mark lihat Taeil sempat menanyakan sesuatu pada Johnny, yang mana dijawab dengan gelengan. Taeil hanya diam sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Sudah kan?" Taeyong melipat tangannya di depan dada, merasa puas melihat tas Jaemin sudah tertata rapi di bagasi mobil. "Ya sudah. Pamit sana, Jaem."

"Makasih ya, Om Johnny, Om Taeil. Aku ngerepotin Mark hyung di sini," kata Jaemin. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Taeil menepuk pundak Jaemin. "Nggak, kok. Makasih juga ya, Jaemin. Sebulan ini Mark makannya jadi masakan rumah, katanya?" katanya. "Kapan-kapan pengen cobain masakannya Jaemin boleh ya?"

Jaemin mengangguk sambil menarik senyum lebar.

"Kalau lagi senggang main ke sini aja lagi. Bikin repot Mark juga nggak masalah. Mark mah seneng direpotin." Johnny cengengesan, lalu merangkul Taeil yang juga senyum-senyum.

Mark yang berdiri paling jauh dari yang lain sepertinya tidak berpikir ingin mendekati mereka yang masih haha-hihi basa-basi. Tapi dia jadinya malah dihampiri Jaemin dengan berlari kecil. Mark sempat merasa panik, entah kenapa.

"Makasih ya, hyung. Aku pasti udah banyak bikin repot," kata Jaemin. "Aku udah bikin berantakan kamar Haechan."

"Berantak… —ohh. Nggak kok. Haechan juga kan nggak jadi make kamar itu. Santai aja." Mark mengusap tengkuknya sebelum menambahkan lagi kata-katanya. "Yaa, tapi kamu nggak berantakin sih. Tadi aku liat rapi banget. Kayak belom pernah ada yang nempatin."

Jaemin menekan bibirnya lalu berbalik badan. "Dah, hyung."

"Hm. Dah." Mark melambaikan tangannya rendah.

Dia terpikirkan untuk mengekori Jaemin sampai dia masuk mobil, tapi terhenti karena Jaemin lagi-lagi berbalik badan dan menghampirinya lagi dengan wajah panik. "A-Apa? Ada yang kelupaan?"

"I-Iya! Aduh, parah!" dia hampir menggigit kukunya. Orangtua mereka yang berada lumayan jauh dari posisi mereka berdua berdiri hanya melihat dari jauh. "S-Sini deh, hyung! Aku bisikin!"

Mark buru-buru mendekatkan telinganya pada Jaemin, sambil mengira-ngira apa yang membuat Jaemin sebegitu paniknya. Dalam hati, Mark pikir itu pasti bukan hal besar.

Tapi beberapa detik mereka diam dengan posisi Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya agar Jaemin bisa berbisik tepat di telinga, Mark masih belum mendengar apa-apa dari mulut Jaemin.

"…kamu mau ngomong a—…."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mark hyung."

Entah tebakan Mark benar atau tidak soal itu bukan hal besar, tapi kalau soal besar, mata Jaemin sekarang terlihat besar sekali di mata Mark, saking dekatnya. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi ada yang terasa beda –dia terlihat lebih senang dari biasanya. Paniknya yang tadi itu pasti pura-pura.

"…ulang tahun?"

"Sekarang tanggal 2." Jaemin terkekeh. "2 Agustus. Hyung ulang tahun kan?"

Agustus? Sekarang sudah Agustus? Mark menepuk kening begitu menyadari itu. Dia hanya memikirkan 'sekarang sudah bukan Juli'. 'Waktunya Jaemin pindah'. Dia entah kenapa lupa kalau Juli sudah berganti bulan, berarti sudah bulan Agustus. Kalau sudah Agustus, di hari keduanya itu berarti juga adalah ulang tahunnya!

"…aku lupa."

"Hm. Aku sudah menduganya sih. Kalendernya nggak dibalik-balik dari kemarin. Halamannya masih di bulan Juli lho. Nanti dibalik ya, jangan lupa." Jaemin meraih satu tangan Mark, lalu ditepuknya. "Nah. Aku pergi beneran sekarang."

Jaemin diam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Mark, tapi Mark juga diam menatapnya. Merasa Mark tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi padanya, Jaemin melepaskan tangannya dan dilambaikan seraya berbalik badan dan berjalan membelakangi Mark. Dia lihat orangtua mereka yang juga masih memperhatikan.

"Kita duluan ya!" Taeyong berkata keras dari kursi kemudi, lalu Ten di kursi penumpang depan. Jaemin yang duduk di belakang juga sempat bertukar kata dengan Taeil juga Mark.

"Dadah, hyung, om!" Jaemin baru saja mau menutup jendelanya, tapi Mark mengetuk duluan. "Hm?"

"Hari Minggu ada waktu?" tanya Mark dengan suara pelan, berharap cuma Jaemin yang bisa dengar –walaupun mustahil karena mereka semua berdekatan.

"Minggu…minggu ini?"

Mark menggeleng. "Dua minggu lagi," jawabnya.

Jaemin berusaha mengingat-ingat, apa saja jadwalnya hari itu. Dua minggu lagi ya? Masih lama, jadi seharusnya dia belum membuat janji dengan siapapun di hari itu. "Tunggu ya, cek hape dulu." Dia mau melihat di kalender hapenya saja biar pasti, karena memang Jaemin selalu menulisnya di kalender tiap membuat janji. "Oh, iya kok. Bisa. Tanggal 13 kan? …hm?" dia mengecek lagi hapenya. Benar tanggal 13. Itu kan….

"Iya. Tanggal 13." Mark tersenyum dan nyaris tertawa melihat Jaemin yang membulatkan matanya. "Nanti aku minta alamatmu ya. Kujemput."

Jaemin diam lalu mengalihkan mukanya. Dia lihat Taeyong yang menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Ten daritadi memperhatikan lewat spion –dia menggigit bibir, seperti menahan untuk tidak berteriak.

"Johnny!" akhirnya teriak sih. Yang dipanggil namanya juga kurang lebih berekspresi serupa. "Masih ada harapan!"

"Siip! Cuma butuh dorongan sedikit lagi!" Johnny mengacungkan ibu jarinya, yang mana membuat Taeil bergeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum pasrah –lebih seperti… dia menahan tawa sebenarnya.

"Heh! Jangan nentuin seenaknya dong!" Taeyong menekan bagian tengah setirnya, sengaja mengklakson. "Tiba-tiba ngomongin 'kayaknya seru kalau kita jadi besan' kayak –HMPH!" dibekep Ten.

"Duh! Pak supir jangan main tin-tin di sini dong! Berisik tau!" Ten nggak peduliin kalau justru itu malah membuat orang-orang di sekeliling jadi memperhatikan. "Udah yuk! Ntar nyampe sana kemaleman! Dadah, kalian!"

Lalu mereka pergi, meninggalkan Johnny yang melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi, Taeil yang masih dirangkul Johnny, dan Mark yang mengedutkan alis. Tadi papanya Jaemin ngomong apa…? Mark nggak salah denger?

.

.

.

 **END!?**

 **a/n.** wih panjang. Gapapa yang terakhir.

AAAkuu juga pengen bikin versi ultah jaemin juga yang kayak ginian –daily update gitu, tapi mampus ospek; bikin PKM buat dikumpulin tanggal 12;; sehari sebelum ultah jaemin huhu. Modar. Ga deng.

Dan haha ini udah tanggal 3 ya. Baru pulang jam setengah 1 malem buset. Kece sekali.

Kok chapter terakhir kayak rame gitu ya? Soalnya kan biar happy happy aja gitu, kan ulang tahun ya. Masa gloomy gloomy pas ulang taun sih.

Soal mereka ada rasa apa nggak hmhmhm semoga chapter ini menjawab. Ada dong rasa mah. Rasa nyaman yang baru disadarin pas salah satunya pergi yaila mampus.

Btw. August wish. Semoga ada markmin moment lagi. jaemin udah fix cb gak sih? Belom ya?

Cuapcuapnya udahan deh. Dadah. Mata w jadi ada lingkeran itemnya gara-gara markmin bikin nggak bisa tidur :') kangen parah.


End file.
